


Speechless

by vengeantEntropy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengeantEntropy/pseuds/vengeantEntropy
Summary: I was at work and a little plot bunny hopped into my head so I spent the hour or so after I got done just writing this. I'm honestly not sure what exactly prompted it, but the general idea was sort of a conversation between Harry and his friends where they question Draco. "Why does Draco look so angry and squinty all the time? Maybe he needs glasses?" That sort of thing. Since Hermione is muggleborn and potentially has experience with people needing glasses, it felt plausible that she might pick up on it and suggest that Draco might need a little help even if he doesn't want to admit it.It's an established friendship sort of fic, but I haven't explored the full relationship between them. This is just a little plot bunny after all. Maybe I'll expand upon it someday. Maybe.Anyways, I hope you enjoy!





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning, slight swearing. Not sure if I need to warn, but felt like it was better to be overly cautious than get in trouble.

"No. Absolutely not. There is nothing wrong with me. I refuse to put that gaudy thing on my aristocratic face." Draco snapped, his nose turned up at Harry. 

"Come on, Draco please. Just try them on, even for a moment, and if they don't help then you can banish them immediately and brag about how you were right." Harry coaxed. 

"I am a Malfoy and Malfoys don't need glasses." Draco looked Harry in the eyes and sneered. Unlike himself, Harry was not of a delicate structure. It was easy to make fun of Harry for his less than decent looks. What the girls at Hogwarts saw in his look was mind boggling to Draco. Harry might as well have been hit in the face with a frying pan when he was young, it was that bad. Not to mention his own glasses. Those horridly broken and oversized things. Draco's gaze returned to the offending pair of glasses held in Harry's hand. 

"If I'm wrong, I'll let you rub it in my face for as long as you want." Harry bribed. Draco bit his lower lip as he went over his choices. He could just snub the boy and walk away, but that might lead to Harry following and pestering him nonstop for the next month. He could just try on the glasses. And when they don't work after all, not only will Harry stop bothering him about it, but he'd even get to rub it in his face! 

"Fine. I'll try them. But only for a second. And you don't get to complain for the rest of the year while I rub whatever I want in your face." Draco decided, still sneering at the glasses. Harry nodded and smiled at him in encouragement. "Go on," he prompted as he held the glasses out. 

Draco gingerly picked up the glasses as if they were infected. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before gently putting them on. Letting his eyes open, he was met with piercing green eyes. Draco inhaled sharply. He immediately understood what the girls saw in him. 

"Go out with me." He blurted, his thoughts becoming uncensored words for the first time in his entire life. Harry burst into a hearty laughter and Draco's pale face flamed in embarrassment when he realized what he had said. For the first time he didn't know how to fix the situation with words. He remained silent as he gazed at Harry. The young man now had a strong jawline with the beginning of stubble growing along the outline. His usual bird's nest hair looked less like he had just gotten out of bed and more like he had just got done having fun in bed. 'Fucking sexy,' his brain helpfully supplied. His nose, which originally had seemed crooked, was actually the nicest nose Draco could remember seeing. Not too pointed or fat, but almost a button nose. Cute as a button even. The eyes that had captivated him initially finally reopened as Harry's laughter died down and Draco lost himself in the pools of green. 

"You always manage to surprise me. I'll be honest, not the reaction I was expecting, Draco." Harry said with one last chuckle and Draco's gaze was drawn to his lips. The perfectly pink, not overly plump, almost heart shaped lips that Draco couldn't seem to look away from. "Like what you see?" Harry teased. "Yes." Draco replied immediately. A look of surprise crossed Harry's face before he smirked. 

"Alright, I'll bite.  _ But, _ you have to decide where you're taking me and I expect you to try and behave around my friends in the meantime. That acceptable?" Harry proposed. Draco gave a dazed nod. "Well, I've really ought to get back to Ron and Hermione. Don't want them worrying about me. I'll see you later at the Great Hall, yeah?" Harry said before turning. He hesitated and, before he left, quickly turned back to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. "See you," he blurted out, his cheeks stained pink. He bolted from the room. 

Draco stood there, stunned. "The actual fuck just happened?" He muttered. When it dawned on him that he now had a date set up with Potter of all people, one that he was expected to set up,  _ and _ he would have to be civil to the Weasle of all people, Draco paled. No. He shook his head. He could do this. Draco was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Malfoys deserve the best. And Harry was certainly one of the best. Resolved, Draco's mind raced as he began planning a date to remember on his walk back to his dorm room. By the end of the night, Potter would be wooed and swept off his feet if Draco had any say in the matter. 'He's as good as mine.' Draco thought with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was one line that kinda made me cringe after I wrote it. "And you don't get to complain for the rest of the year while I rub whatever I want in your face." Draco nooo, be more careful with your words or he might get some ideas xD  
Sorry, sorry, I'll leave now.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
